Cover Letter Writing 416
A cover letter typically accompanies each resume you send out. Your cover letter may make the difference between obtaining a job interview and having your resume ignored, so, it makes good sense to devote the necessary time and effort to writing effective cover letters. A cover letter should complement, not duplicate your resume. Its purpose is to interpret the data-oriented, factual resume and add a personal touch. A cover letter is often your earliest written contact with a potential employer, creating a critical first impression. The cover letter should be written to the specific employer. The main information in the cover letter can be the same for all but each should have information about the employers. This information can include where you heard of the company, any knowledge of the company, or your interests in the company/ position for which you are applying. Your cover letter should be designed specifically for each purpose outlined as well as for each position you seek. The example below is how you should write a cover letter. Fill in any areas that have (xxxx) with your inforamation or input and leave the spacing as it is in the form below. The cover letter your first chance to talk to a company before they look over your resume. It is also your chance to prove to the company that you have some form of writing skills. Your cover letter should flow well and be easy to read. (Your Address) (Date) (Address of Company) Attention Human Resources: (or specific name/department) My name is (Your Name) and I am currently a senior year mechanical engineering student at Washington State University. *(Sentence about how you found thier company or online profile) *(Sentence about why you are interested in their company.) (Paragraph about how you are a team player involved in student clubs, honor roll, etc. This is your chance to sell yourself on stuff that you don't put in your resume.) (Talk about experience, classes, projects that you want to highlight off your resume.) Thank you for taking the time to look over my application. I look forward to hearing from you soon. Sincerely, (Erase this and SIGN your name here. There should be 4 empty lines before your written name.) (Your Name Here) Here is a useful cover letter that was used for english 402. This cover letter recieved a 100% and it therefore can be trusted as a guideline for anyone wanting to write a cover letter. Dear Mr. Craig Lee: I am applying for the Entry-Level Mechanical Engineer position that was posted on the Monster.com website. Due to the fact that I have experience in construction industry practices, AutoCAD, and a definite interest in the fluid mechanic principles behind HVAC design, I believe I would be a great addition to your engineering work force. I plan to graduate Washington State University in May of 2007 with a degree in mechanical engineering and a minor in mathematics. Through relevant coursework I have gained much experience in the principles behind HVAC design; thermal and fluid systems, fluid mechanics, computational fluid dynamics, and heat transfer are a few of the areas I am proficient in. I have much to offer Coffman Engineers, and I would like to further discuss why this is true in person. Please contact me so that we may discuss my qualifications and your business needs. Sincerely, (name) Category:Job Search